Love Will Tear Us Apart
by piper winchester
Summary: Depois da morte de Elena e Katherine, os irmãos Salvatore resolvem seguir para longe de Fell's Church por caminhos separados. Mas... Isso os manteria longe um do outro por quanto tempo? Pós A Fúria.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Deaths**

Demorou um pouco para cair sua ficha, até ver Elena de olhos fechados nos braços de Stefan com a expressão mais serena do mundo, como se estivesse feliz por estar morta. O cheiro de gordura queimada o deixava nauseado, mas não literalmente, as cinzas manchando o que restara do longo vestido branco e dourado que abrigou as curvas macias e a pele branca de Katherine. Estava tudo acabado.

- Pegue. – Apanhou o anel pequeno com a pedra azul que estava no chão, colocando-o na mão de Stefan. – Já acabou.

Stefan fitou o pequeno aro metálico dourado por alguns segundos, vendo como ficava minúsculo na palma de sua mão. Unira os dedos, fechando-os sobre o objeto. – Damon. – Disse, a voz rouca ecoando pela câmara.

- O quê? – Ralhou o moreno sem implicância. Parecia mais um murmúrio do que uma crítica.

Stefan nada dissera, deixando o corpo de Elena deitado sobre o chão frio, passando com cuidado pelas cinzas de Katherine, ficando a centímetros do irmão. Fitou-o com franca atenção, como alguém que tenta decifrar um mistério indecifrável, ou como o lobo observa a imensa lua prateada e redonda no topo de uma colina. As mãos se fecharam nos ombros do irmão, trazendo-o para perto num movimento brusco e impossível de se escapar. Fechou os olhos verdes, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Damon.

Damon ficou quieto, assustado pela repentina atitude de carinho do irmão. Depois de tantos séculos que brigaram e quase se mataram por um motivo que era tão bobo quanto à inveja de alguém. Orgulho ferido, ciúmes, espadas... E acabaram ali, abraçados entre as duas mulheres que amaram. Uma que foi a causa de sua rixa enquanto a outra fora o motivo de sua reconciliação.

Enterrou as unhas na roupa de Stefan, como se tentasse mantê-lo ali. Era seu irmãozinho, tinha que cuidar dele. Era sua única família.

- Damon, eu te amo. – Stefan murmurou entre dentes, sentindo lágrimas quentes e salgadas rolarem por seu rosto, umedecendo seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo, Stef. – Damon se arrepiara fracamente ao sentir a pele ser tocada pelas lágrimas do irmão. Olhou para cima, os olhos azuis céu brilhavam, invadidos por uma linha de água salgada. – É... Melhor levarmos Elena para cima.

Stefan assentira, libertando o irmão. – Como estamos agora?

Damon olhara nos olhos do irmão, deixando sua mão descansar sobre o ombro deste. – Estamos bem. – Subira até o rosto de queixo quadrado, dando um leve tapinha na bochecha. – Acho que agora teremos um funeral. – Olhou de forma triste para Elena.

- Vai ficar?

- Não. – Damon umedeceu os lábios rachados. – Cuide-se, Stef. – Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – E... Acho que nos vemos por aí se você deixar a cidade.

Stefan sorrira tristemente, colocando Elena nos braços. Virou-se para responder, mas seu irmão já tinha sumido.

"_Eu realmente espero que sim"_, pensou, sabendo que o irmão ouvira, só que não respondera. Deu uma última olhada na tumba de Honnoria Fell, deixando-a na companhia das cinzas de Katherine, que começavam a se espalhar por todo o espaço escurecido, findando sua existência.

* * *

Yeah... Tava com saudade desse fandom :D

Reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Paris**

Se existia um lugar que o fazia se esquecer de tudo era Paris. A Cidade das Luzes com todos seus atrativos, belezas da engenharia e as belíssimas mulheres que por lá estavam à espreita de algum homem de gosto refinado.

Ele podia ficar por ali e esquecer.

Esquecer de Fell's Church, esquecer Elena e Katherine... Agora que ambas só existiam em sua memória, seria mais fácil de viver, pois é assim que é a vida de um ser como ele. Vampiros só vivem de lembranças. O futuro é uma imensa estrada de possibilidades que podem ser visitadas uma por vez somente para matar o tempo.

Acabar com o tédio.

Agora, estava debruçado sobre um balcão de mármore frio de um bar parisiense recebendo olhares de uma garçonete tão loura quanto Elena, de olhos verdes irregulares e um belo corpo coberto por um vestido vermelho de alças finas.

O pescoço alvo e pálido com uma veia azul pulsante o deixava inquieto. Podia contar o número de vezes que o sangue passava por ali fazendo o som de água corrente, subindo até as maçãs altas do rosto delicado.

Já sabia o que ia fazer.

Ele se levantou, olhando a bela moça pelo canto dos olhos, fazendo um sinal leve para que ela o seguisse. Não sabia seu nome, o que fazia... Apenas iria fazer o que lhe era natural do instinto.

Matar.

A mulher o seguira até o lado de fora daquele pequeno bar bem iluminado. Os olhos irregulares procuraram o jovem pela viela escura, mas nada encontrara.

Não demorou muito para que ele a prensasse contra uma parede de tijolos escuros. Não estava bem para preliminares, só queria pegar o que ela lhe oferecera no bar mesmo sem notar. Sua boca correra diretamente para a veia mortal do pescoço da mulher, mordendo-a.

A infeliz nem ao menos sentira dor. Estava tão entretida com aquele corpo másculo que nem ao menos gritara.

Deixou que o corpo leve se tornasse mole contra o seu, as duas pernas bonitas que foram enroladas ao redor de sua cintura caírem e os gemidos de prazer parassem.

Nem ao menos a olhou quando terminara, apenas a arrastou até um contêiner de lixo colocando o cadáver recém-morto ali. Era triste, sabia disso. Mas não via outro lugar para deixar o corpo.

Mordeu a ponta do indicador até que sangrasse, pingando algumas gotinhas do líquido vermelho sobre a mordida no pescoço pálido, curando-a.

Fechou a tampa escura do contêiner sem piedade, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para poder caminhar pelo beco escuro sem ser visto.

- Meio cedo para uma refeição, não acha?

Aquela voz... Naquele tom autoritário era quase cômico.

- Depende de quem se alimenta certo, irmão? – Sorrira.

O dono da voz caminhou até uma luz prateada, ficando a alguns metros de distância do outro.

- O que faz aqui?

Dera de ombros, sorrindo em deboche.

- O que _você _faz aqui, irmão?

Caminhou novamente, dessa vez foi um pouco mais além, parando a alguns centímetros longe do outro.

- Vim buscar uma coisa.

- E o que é? – Retrucou o outro.

- Isso.

Começou com um abraço apertado. Os dedos gelados prenderam-se à nuca e o rosto se enterrara no peito, para depois de alguns momentos os lábios roçassem pela pele alva do pescoço.

As mãos que afagavam as costas cobertas por uma jaqueta se apertaram sobre o tecido fino, numa tentativa de mantê-lo bem ali onde estava. Os lábios se encontraram depois de alguns momentos de forma voraz, até mesmo obscena demais para o meio de uma viela.

O primeiro que quebrara o beijo fora o que chegara depois. Os olhos brilharam de forma felina contra a luz prateada.

- Obrigado, irmão.

Afastara-se do outro e num piscar de olhos, desaparecera do mesmo jeito que em Fell's Church.

Molhou os lábios.

E, pela primeira vez em meses, Stefan Salvatore sorrira de um jeito quase infantil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: London**

Londres não era exatamente seu lugar favorito. Na verdade, não simpatizava nada com os londrinos. Um ótimo lugar para correr de Damon, pensou com certo pesar enquanto caminhava pelo Cemitério Highgate.

Estava bem escuro, a lua gorda e prateada banhava os vastos campos de grama verde onde figurões como Karl Marx repousavam no sono eterno. Vira a sepultura do filósofo de longe, intacta e brilhante com o busto de bronze do mesmo lhe olhando com as orbes vazias.

Se fosse humano, pensou Stefan com um sorriso bobo brincando por seus lábios, morreria de medo daquela estátua naquele momento. Mas como não era e já que sua cabeça estava longe dali, em Roma, mas especificamente.

Sim, aquele momento ainda não o abandonara. Dele prensando o irmão mais velho contra a ponte do Coliseu, beijando-o com tal ferocidade que despertara seu instinto vampiresco, a pele muito branca de Damon em contato com a sua, criando uma sensação quente de atrito que o deixara duro em questão de instantes.

Passou a língua pelo céu da boca, lembrando-se da marota, quente e aveludada similar que o invadira e explorara calmamente toda a cavidade. Sem pressa, deleitando-se.

Um sorriso leve brotara de seus lábios, sua mão escorregara devagar até o volume de sua calça, ficando ali por breves momentos. Olhou de um lado para o outro antes de abrir a braguilha da calça jeans, afastando o tecido da boxer de perto de seu membro, tocando-o de leve.

Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Imaginou-se em Roma, roçando-se contra o corpo de Damon, a perna encaixada perfeitamente entre as dele enquanto suas bocas se encontravam com voracidade, conhecendo uma a outra.

Gemera, sentindo seu órgão ficando cada vez mais duro.

Tinha de continuar.

Lembrou-se do atrito de suas ereções, os quadris roçando-se um no outro, o toque gelado da pele de Damon contra a sua que criava uma sensação gostosa... Os lábios macios entreabertos gemendo seu nome... Oh Deus...

- Damon! – Exclamara, bombeando seu membro com mais força até sentir um líquido quente em seus dedos. Arfou, encostando-se no mármore que mantinha o busto de Karl Marx exposto há tanto tempo.

Riu de lado, imaginando o que Damon pensaria sobre isso. Tinha se masturbado num cemitério ao lado do busto de Karl Marx no meio da noite pensando exatamente nele.

- Você deve ter adorado isso... – Murmurou para si mesmo, rindo um pouco.


End file.
